The Tormented Man
by ryuu-oh
Summary: This is set before episode 75. A young cat demon is the object of torture to the four members of the Cat Clan. Some sexual violence and disturbing images. Do not read this if you can't handle the content above.
1. Default Chapter

I don't own IY. I own only Shinran, My OC.

A raven-haired man ran along the fields; looking for any sign of life surrounding him.

Suddenly, a blast of fire struck him at the side. "Damn." He looked at the redheaded boy in front of him, smiling evilly. The man struggled to get up, but a blow from the stomach sent him sprawling. "You can never escape, Shinran. Come back and we'll make your punishment less brutal." The owner of the voice was a blue-haired woman; a smirk planted on her face.

"SHUT UP!" Shinran screamed at her. A fist aimed at his back sent him airborne. "Respect your family, Shinran!" A bloated brunette man stomped towards him. "G-go to hell." He spat out. A brunette girl landed on his back and smiled with a wickedly sweet smile. "Shinran, you can't keep fighting all your life. We're family and families stand to each other."

"MY FAMILY WAS MURDERED BY YOU!!!!" He roared. The blue-haired woman backhanded him. "Quiet, Shinran. Your father was a noble who killed in battle by the foul beast, Inutaisho.

He ordered us to protect you."

The redhead boy spoke up." And we want you to help us destroy his enemy's kin."

"Screw you all." The handsome youth began to run, but his vision became drowsy and he swooned to the ground.

The blue-haired woman picked up and slung on her shoulder.

"What should we do with him?" the brunette girl asked. The blue-haired woman smiled and said," We'll let him think about he's done and we'll him a surprise in the morning."

The next morning, Shinran moaned as he awoke to find himself in a beautiful room decorated with weapons and lovely clothing.

His arms and legs were bound to the walls.

'Oh god no. This is Ko-' His thoughts were interrupted by the blue haired woman. She was wearing leather straps that covered her chest and crotch.

She held a whip in her hand. "It's time." She said in a honeyed voice. "GET ME OUT OF HERE!!!" Shinran struggled to break free of his bonds, but to no avail. "Relax, Shin-chan. You're not going anywhere."

She smiled and slashed the whip against his brazed chest.

Shinran screamed at the top of his lungs, but that made the blue-haired woman laugh and she kept whipping him repeatedly until his chest and body were bloody.

Then she dragged her tongue over his wounds hard. Shinran moaned and whimpered as she breathed heavily on his sore parts on his chest.

"That'll teach you a lesson about running away from your heritage, ne?" She panted fiercely. Shinran wept and closed his eyes; hoping she wouldn't hurt him anymore.

The blue-haired woman lapped up his tears and said," Don't worry, Shin-chan. As long you'll behave, Me and your siblings won't have to torture you to make you obey us."

The brunette girl walked in carrying a pot of green paste. She rubbed it on his wounds.

Shinran flinched as the paste burned his skin. 'Please, Kami-Sama, let this nightmare end!" He thought as slipped into consciousness.

This is before the Inu-gumi met these people. If you know their names, tell me.

Review and read the next chapter.


	2. Family love

Disclaimer: I don't own IY.

Shinran woke up to violent surprise this morning. "Wake up, Shin-kun!" Karren howled. The raven-haired neko youkai stomped towards his brother. "What?" He hissed icily.

"Why are you being such a grouch?" Karren pouted. Shinran ignored him and walked to the courtyard. Shuuran was sitting; picking flowers. She saw him and said,"Hi, Shinran."

"Whatever." He stomped past her and walked towards his room. "Hello, Shin-chan." Koura's voice shivered down his back, but he ignored her and lay down on his bed.

Suddenly, he was lifted off his bed and was enveloped into a crushing hug by Shuran.

"Hello, Brother!" He boomed. "LEAVE ME ALONE!!" He sped away from them and jumped into a secluded place; thinking about his freedom. _'I can't ever be rid of them. I'll_ _die if I stay any longer_.' He thought. "What are you thinking about, Shin-chan?" Shinran screamed and tried to run away, but strong arms prevented him to do so. "Why are you running away from your favorite sister?" She asked, feigning to be hurt. Then she kissed him on the cheek and huggled him. Shinran moaned and closed his eyes. '_Please, God!_ _Help me!' _

No "Rykokitties" Allowed. Review please!


	3. The ways a of a crafty cat boy

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Many years passed as Shinran grew into a handsome young man. One day, he heard about the four neko youkai talking about hunting down an Inu hanyou named Inuyasha.

"So Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru have appeared once again." Karren said. "Yes. The priestess and the Shikon jewel are probably there as well." Shuuran said.

'_That Inuyasha person is the only one who can get me out of this hellhole.'_ Shinran thought.

"Look what we have here." Said a certain voice. Shinran turned to run, but he was unable to. "Hello, Shin-chan. We were just talking about you." Koura smiled. "No. I won't do it! DO YOU HEAR ME?! I WON'T!" Shuran jumped in front of him and growled. "But you will, even if we have to drag you out to the battlefield!"

"Or would you like me to show a replay of last time?" Koura licked her lips. Shinran quivered in terror. "No.. I'll do it. Just please... don't." "Good boy." She smiled and walked off. Later, Shinran and Karren walked towards Kaede's village.

"It begins." Karren jumped on top of the torii and declared the where bouts of Inuyasha and the Shikon shards. Shinran saw a monk , a tanuki, a taijiya, and a kitsune youkai. They were in their battle positions as the neko-ashigaru ran the village and jumped back on the torii.

Karren shouted that he would be back with allies. Then a blast of smoke appeared and Karren was right beside Shinran. "Let's go." He ran and Shinran followed. Later, Shinran and his siblings were standing on a cross road. He heard how they were going to deal with the situation and bring back his horrid father.

"Shin-chan. SHIN-CHAN! Let's go." Koura's voice brought him back to reality. "But-"Shinran never got a chance to object as dragged him along with her. Later, Shinran lay in the bushes as he saw his sister talk to a handsome silver haired man. Soon, she appeared by his side; frightening him. "Let's be going, Shin-chan."

"QUIT CALLING ME THAT!" He snapped. Later, Shinran was sitting in front of his sister, while she was playing with his hair. Suddenly the other siblings appeared with a beautiful girl in a fuku. Shinran walked to her and said," What's your name?" "Why do you want know?" the girl scowled at him. "I'm not-""Quit fooling around, Shin-chan and come on." Koura said irritably; jealous of her causing him to not pay any attention to herself.

She grabbed the girl's arm and dragged her along. "Owww.." She winced at the pain Koura was causing her. Soon, they arrived at their home.

Koura threw the girl into a cell. "Stay in there and don't do anything foolish." She walked off. "Let me out!" the girl cried. "Shhh!" Shinran quieted her. "You again? What are you up to?" she demanded angrily. "I'm not here to hurt you. I want to know your name."

"It's Kagome. Now what do you want?" "I'm Shinran. I want to know about this Inuyasha person." "Inuyasha? He's strong and brave and he'll get me out of here!" "Can he get me out of here too?"

"Why?" She asked. Shinran told her everything from his past to his present and how they were treating him as a toy. "Oh my god... How horrible. How can they do that to you?" She gave him a sympathetic look. "Don't worry about me, Just let me your-"A loud stomping noise was heard. Shinran jumped up and clung towards the ceiling. Shuran growled out," You will be sacrificed in the hands of our great master."

He stomped away.

Shinran saw the taijiya and the monk from earlier. "Sango? Miroku?" Kagome called out to them. '_That must be her comrades. _"He thought. "Are they all right?" He asked. Kagome shook her head. "I'm not sure."

"Why are you guys looking for the shards?" He asked. She told him of the adventures and encounters they had with Naraku, an evil hanyou who planned be the strongest demon of all Japan. "I'll get you guys out of here."

Suddenly, Sango and Miroku woke up. "Kagome!" They both exclaimed. They looked at Shinran with suspicious looks.

"It's all right, you guys! Shinran's going to help us!" She assured them.

"Let's get the villagers out of here." Shinran said. He put his hand towards the lock and it exploded in a blast of light. "LET'S GO!!" The group ran along the castle's corridors.

The next will have Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, I promise. Please disregard that comment I made about the author reading this story. Review please!


	4. the final hour and Oyakata's demise

Disclaimer: I don't own IY.

Shinran and the group ran out to the courtyard. They stopped inside a giant dome. "We have rest for a moment and then get away from here." He said. "OK." Said Kagome.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha was fighting Shuuran out in the south gate. Shuuran kept using her flower magic to confuse Inuyasha.

Jaken raised his staff and dispelled her magic. She smiled and ran in the castle. At the western gate, Sesshoumaru was fighting Karrren. She launched fireball after fireball at him. Sesshoumaru unleashed a wave of energy from Toukijin.

It knocked her in the moat. Sesshoumaru advanced towards the gate when an ice spear hit the ground near him. "Koura!" Karren exclaimed. The blue haired woman smiled and told Sesshoumaru that he was an arm short.

Then she and Karren walked inside the castle. Meanwhile, Shinran kept wondering what was happening and raised his fist to the top of the dome. It exploded and he jumped out. "I'LL BE BACK!!" He yelled at the people.

Shinran jumped on the shoulder of his father's corpse and saw his so-called siblings attempting to revive his father. '_Those fools. They don't know what my father can do. He killed my real father and raped my mother. Then they claimed themselves to be my family. I hope he takes their souls.'_ He felt his father's arm moving and jumped off.

Unforunately, Koura saw him as he sped behind Oyakata's back. '_What's Shin-chan doing there? He should be here with us, not behind our master.'_

Suddenly, the barrier around them broke and a silver haired man holding a red sword stood there. He jumped and slashed at the giant cat demon. Shinran looked at the man. '_That must be Inuyasha. I have to tell him about my father.' _ He ran to Inuyasha, not noticing his siblings looking at him.

"Ho, Inuyasha! I-" he was interrupted by his father. "S-Son.. My son has returned." A giant hand grabbed Shinran and was met by a giant smiling face. "Son?" Questioned Inuyasha. "LET GO OF ME!!!!" Shinran roared and blasted his father in the face.

Oyakata fell and groaned. "Shinran!" Kagome shouted. Inuyasha ran to her. "Kagome, do you know this kid?" He demanded.

Kagome explained that Shinran was Oyakata's son and his real parents were killed and raped. The panther clan claimed Shinran as their heir to the lineage. "So, He's the foster son of a tyrant. Looks like he and Sesshoumaru got the reason to hate those furballs." Inuyasha snapped. Meanwhile, the four panther demons were berating Shinran for attacking his father. "How dare you try to rebel against your father!" Shuran slammed his fist in his stomach; sending him flying. Karren kicked him in the shins.

Shuuran slashed across the face. Shinran tried to get up, but a hand lifted him up. "You really let me down, Shin-chan. I thought you would be happy about all this." Koura shook her head.

"**GET AWAY FROM ME!!!!!!!!!"**He roared, sending them flying across the courtyard.

"I need souls..." Oyakata groaned. "SOULS?! I'LL GIVE YOU SOULS, YOU FREAKING OLD MAN!!!!"

Shinran leaped into the air and shot energy blast after blast. **"FEEL MY SORROW, MY PAIN, MY TORMENT AND ALL OF MY ANGER!!**"

The energy blasts were healing Oyakata to his normal self. '_That fool. He himself should learn that his powers contain life and death. Shinran was chosen by that beast for that.'_

Sesshoumaru thought. He stepped forward, but was stopped by the quartet. Karren shot a blast of fire. Shuran discharged a thunderbolt at him. The two attacks failed to connect.

Inuyasha jumped up and slashed at Oyakata's throat, but the beast sent him flying.

"No one betrays me and lives!!" He charged and stomped on Inuyasha

"DIE, YOU MONSTER!!!!!!" Shinran created a black sword from his energy and slashed his head off.

The Shikon shards fell out and Shinran threw them at Inuyasha, who was gaining his strength back from the blow. "Thanks, kid!" He shouted. The panther group looked at Shinran with horror and anger and sadness. "Leave this place at once before I kill all of you." Shinran hissed with rage.

Koura, who actually cared for him, stepped forward and tackled him. Shinran sent a kick to her abdomen and smashed her head open. Blue liquid spilled out. Shuuran lunged at him, but she was skewered and green liquid spilled out.

Shuran ran at him, but he too fell and purple liquid spilled out. Karren charged towards him and red liquid spilled out. The four–colored liquids flowed towards Shinran and entered his body. Then his body glowed with a rainbow aura and he began ascending to the sky. "Shinran, where are you going?" Shouted Kagome.

"I'm going to find my relatives and try to find my true heritage. Bye!" He flew off to the east. Unknown to everyone, Koura's body had disappeared. Sesshoumaru thought,'_ This will be a mysterious adventure for the young neko. I wonder why the Tenseiga acted out of accord? No matter.' _ Shinran kept flying until he saw a hut. He sat down inside and slept. Not noticed, a figure stood over him, a spear raised over his head.

The chapter will have most thoughts of Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru and Shinran.

Don't worry. Review and read the story.


End file.
